Field of the Invention
One or more exemplary embodiments relate to a mask assembly, an apparatus for manufacturing a display apparatus, and a method of manufacturing a display apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
Use of portable electronic devices has remarkably increased. Examples of portable electronic devices may include small electronic devices, such as mobile phones and tablet PCs.
Such portable electronic devices may include display apparatuses to provide visual information, e.g., images, to users and to support various functions. Due to the reduction in the sizes of components for driving display apparatuses, the display apparatuses have become more important in electronic devices. Also, display apparatuses that may be bent, e.g., at a predetermined angle, from a flat state have been considered.